Ganlin Rathtier
Ganlin Rathtier is a Death Knight and a lone figure amoung the Alliance forces. =The Beginings= Details of his birth are lost to the Stormwind records, however, his birth as a Death Knight began early during the first Scourge great invasion of Azeroth. Ganlin had fallen in battle at the Stormwind gates while protecting civilians being led to the safety of the inner walls. His last memory before his death was his wife, Ailly, being pounced and consumed by a horde of ghouls. A nearby gnome warrior by the name of Imicus Goldensproket, managed to sweep up the baby boy she carried in her arms just before it was attacked, and brought it to safety. =The Scourge= Life returned to him within the confines of Acherus, the Ebon Hold of the Death Knights. It was an unholy beat that started his heart, but none the less it beat. He rose from the floor and immediately knew what had become of him. Shortly after his awakening whispers filled his head, whispers from his new master, The Lich King, giving him new orders to begin his unholy training. Hatred burned deep within his mind, but he knew nothing he could do would change what he had become, and thus he followed his masters commands. Descending upon New Avalon he joined with others and began to demoralize and cut down the cur's of the Scarlet Crusade and its on station navy. =The Battle of Lights Hope Chapel= With New Avalon a burning ruin Ganlin was ordered to assist Highlord Darion Morgraine in the assault of Lights Hope Chapel, unknown at the time, the attack was doomed to fail. When the assault began, he charged alongside his fellow Death Knights to the holy ground of the Argent Dawn and engaged in merciless combat with its defenders. Shortly into the battle, Tirion Fordring appeared and caused Morgraine to surrender. Following the discussion between the two, and a visible memory of Darion's past taking place, The Lich King appeared and spoke the truth that the assault was intended to be nothing but a distraction to lure Fordring from hiding. The Ashbringer was clensed within Tirion's grasp as he knocked Arthas back, causing him to flee. In a speech following the battle, the Argent Crusade was born and the Death Knight's of Acherus allied themselves with their respectful factions. =Journey to Northrend= A few months after Lights Hope, Ganlin had ventured to the frozen north with the Alliance Vanguard and begun the campaign against the Lich Kings forces. Joining with large forces in the assaults against The Nexus to the downfall of the Dread Citadel Naxxramas. He was present at the assault of the Wrathgate and witnessed the fall of an old friend, Bolvar Fordragon. Amoung the assaults on the Scourge, Ganlin has been present for the battles at Wintergrasp between Alliance and Horde forces, even fighting old comrades from Lights Hope. =The Argent Tournament= When the invitation arrived for the Argent Tournament, Ganlin proceeded with post-haste to prepare and present Stormwind's banner in mounted combat. Before leaving for the grounds he was summoned by King Varian Wrynn, upon arriving he was immediately granted the title of Lord-General, an honor bestowed to a noble few. =Only Son= The baby boy saved by Imicus was Calax Rathtier, Ganlin's only son. The boy was raised by Imicus and became a warrior, following in his father's footsteps and combating the evils of the mainlands in his fathers name. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Death Knight